This invention relates generally to a musical device having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a musical device that can be disposed in a first configuration resembling a first musical instrument and a second configuration resembling a second musical instrument and that can generate audio outputs associated with the musical instruments.
Some conventional musical devices can generate audio outputs that are associated with different musical instruments. Such musical devices are often limited to a single configuration, such as a keyboard. Conventional musical devices that generate these audio outputs often do not resemble the instrument associated with a particular audio output.
The need exists for a musical device that can be easily disposed in different configurations resembling musical instruments and actuated to generate audio outputs associated with the musical instruments.
A musical device includes a body and at least one actuator mechanism. In one embodiment, the musical device can generate an audio output in response to activation by a user of the actuator mechanism. In one embodiment, the musical device body includes multiple parts that can be moved relative to each other. The parts enable the musical device to resemble one or more musical instruments.